1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heat sink disposed on a heating element and absorbing the heat generated by the heating element and to an information processing device including the heat sink.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a heat absorption member, which is called a heat sink, is disposed on an LSI package, which is attached to an electric substrate, through grease and the like for improving thermal conductivity to absorb the heat generated by the LSI package.
The LSI package attached to the electric substrate may be replaced in its entirety, and, in this case, the heat sink is removed once from the LSI package.
However, time and effort may be required to remove the heat sink from the LSI package because the greases and the like are solidified, and the like.
To cope with this problem, there is a proposal for simply removing a heat sink from an LSI package (refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 11-347855).
The publication proposes to form a recessed section to a part of the bottom surface of the heat sink in contact with the LSI package and to remove the heat sink from the LSI package by inserting a minus driver into the recessed section.
However, the proposal is disadvantageous in that the heat absorption capability of the heat sink is deteriorated due to the recessed section formed on the bottom surface acting as a contact surface.
An object of the present invention, which was made in consideration of the above circumstances, is to provide a heat sink arranged to reduce time and effort required to remove the heat sink from a heating element while suppressing deterioration of heat absorption capability and an information processing device including the heat sink.